


Лесной патруль

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во дворце праздник, дорвинонское пьют, а кому-то приходится патрулировать границы Мирквуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лесной патруль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Битва Пяти Воинств - Весенний марафон" по заданию "Самый трудоемкий способ расслабиться".

\- Во дворце сейчас праздник... Дорвинионское пьют... - Камве, сидящий высоко на ветке, поболтал ногами в воздухе. - А мы тут как проклятые, патрулируем.  
\- Почему "как"? - Элендис, его сестра, обмотала нить паутины вокруг сухого сучка и ощипала несколько листьев, делая себе щель для обзора. - Проклинал нас Владыка весьма красноречиво.  
\- Но мы ведь не как эти... Эти... - Камве засмотрелся на полёт листика к земле. - Нолдоли... Что мы плохого сделали?  
\- Пока мы патрулировали западную опушку, в лес просочились наугрим в неустановленном количестве.  
\- Установленном. Тринадцать.  
\- Это мы поймали тринадцать. А сколько пошло паукам на корм? Сколько в речке утопилось? Сколько ещё в чаще бродит?  
\- Сколько? - заинтересовался Камве.  
\- Не знаю. Это-то и плохо.  
\- Да ладно. Кто же знал, что они именно в наше дежурство придут. В кои-то веки выпал случай расслабиться, у костра посидеть. Не можем же мы от восхода до восхода только охранять и охранять.  
\- Владыка считает, что можем.  
Камве кинул в рот сушёную черничину.  
\- Подумаешь, тринадцать гномов. И даже если больше. Ну что они сделают? Заблудятся?  
\- Лес подожгут, - вздохнула Элендис. - Это же гномы. Оленей перестреляют.  
\- Перестреляешь их... Как они вообще через реку перебрались?  
\- Кто-то лодку оставил у моста.  
\- А, - сказал Камве радостно. - Это моя лодка, наверное, была. Я её привязал там у тропинки... И не отвязал...  
\- Твоя? Не отвязал? И это после того, как мы полмесяца каждую свободную минуту разбирали мост? Гномы её отлично отвязали и переправились. Скажи спасибо, что король про неё не знает.  
\- А он не знает? - восхитился эльф. - Спасибо, милая сестрица.  
\- Леголасу спасибо скажи. Мы зачем мост разбирали, ты помнишь?  
\- Чтобы никто с той стороны не пришёл.   
\- Ну.  
\- Чтобы можно было отдохнуть, расслабиться... - Камве мечтательно поводил пальцем в воздухе, то ли играя на невидимых струнах, то ли дирижируя.  
\- А лодку ты зачем на берегу оставил, _ulunn_?  
\- Чтобы по веткам не прыгать с берега на берег, там всё хрупкое и ненадёжное какое-то... Ой.  
\- Отличный был план. Отдохнуть, расслабиться, - сказала Элендис. - И теперь все празднуют, а мы здесь сидим. Охраняем. И что охраняем?  
\- Речку. Чтобы никто не проплыл. Слушай, а давай ворота закроем и сбегаем быстренько во дворец! Там все празднуют, никто не придёт проверять.  
\- А орки придут и откроют.  
\- Оркам больше делать нечего, только вверх по речке заплывы устраивать. Давай рычаг заклиним, чтобы не открыли.  
\- Потом ломать придётся, чтобы открыть.  
\- Ну дорвинионское же всё выпьют! А давай ты посторожишь, а я сбегаю?  
\- Тебя потом обратно не дождёшься, - сказала Элендис мрачно. - А я одна карауль? Я тебя семьсот лет знаю, братец. Нет уж, не выйдет.  
\- Тогда ты сбегай, а я покараулю?  
Элендис прикинула, как именно он покараулит. И какие шансы, что именно сегодня, именно сейчас, в её дежурство орки решат подняться вверх по речке, прощупать, как охраняется граница Леса.  
\- Ладно уж. Беги. Только быстро, понял?  
  
Увидев бегущих орков, Элендис помянула звёзды, луну, недотёпу брата и задницу Моргота Бауглира, прежде чем снять первого орка метким выстрелом и переместиться на другое дерево.  
Увидев плывущие по реке бочонки, полные гномов, она ничего не сказала, потому что как раз отбивалась ещё от двоих зеленомордых гадов на прибрежных камнях и понимала, что долго не продержится - ещё пятеро тварей бежали к ней.  
Увидев прыгающего по бочкам и лысинам принца Леголаса - подумала, что, возможно, останется жива, чтобы попробовать всё-таки это клятое дорвинионское. У орка из шеи вырос наконечник чужой стрелы, второму Элендис отрубила лапу, столкнула его с камней в воду и развернулась к остальным.  
  
Гномы уплыли, орки закончились, а какие остались - отступили. Принц и капитан стражи умчались в погоню.  
Элендис, прихрамывая, спустилась к воротам, перекрывавшим реку. Закрыла их. Начала оттаскивать орочьи трупы, чтобы прикопать в стороне.  
И тут появился братец. Присвистнул.  
\- Что тут было?  
\- Драка. Помогай давай. Надо убрать эту падаль.  
\- Не ранена?  
\- Нет, дубиной вскользь прилетело. Что там во дворце?  
\- А что во дворце? Во дворце весело, - Камве достал бутылку из сумки за спиной.  
\- Никакие гномы, к примеру, из заточения не сбежали?  
Пусть плавающие гномы теперь забота Леголаса и Тауриэль, но пропустила-то их по реке, как ни крути, лесная стража. То есть, они с братом.  
\- Гно-омы? - задумался Камве. - Гномы сбежали? То-то я слышал, в нижних этажах переполох. Узнавать, в чём дело, не стал, вино взял и убрался поскорее. А ты упустила беглых гномов?  
\- Не я, а Леголас. А пленники из дворца - вообще не моё дело. Тут была целая банда орков, если ты не заметил.  
\- Думаешь, Владыка это благосклоннее воспримет, раз банда орков? Выслушает, похвалит?  
\- Думаю, король нас выслушает и ещё раз проклянёт, не хуже, чем Мандос тех нолдоли. Звучно и красноречиво. Ну почему именно в наше дежурство? Почему именно я? Почему всегда я?  
\- На, - решил Камве, - глотни.  
Он заботливо вскрыл бутылку.  
\- Тебе это понадобится, сестричка. Погоди, и мне дай попробовать. Похоже, мы теперь ещё долго дорвинионского не увидим.

**Author's Note:**

> Камве - это более или менее перевод прозвища "Скиппи" на архаичный синдарин.  
> Элендис - "звёздная дева".  
> Ulunn - "чудовище". Допустимое в обществе ругательство.


End file.
